Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sexta (6th) Espada. He is often considered to be Ichigo Kurosaki's equal in terms of strength and personality. Appearance Grimmjow has light blue hair and eyes, which have blue/green lines below them similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tatoo number 6 is located at his back near the right side of his hollow hole Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively violent personality and lethally short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, rude, sarcastic, witty, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to make clear to him. He additionally develops a grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He purposefully kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so their battle will be a fair one. He also saves Orihime from two female arrancar beating her to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately asks for another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. History Before Grimmjow became an arrancar, he was a panther-like adjuchas-class menos. At one point, he met up with Shawlong Qufang, Edorad Leones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakim, Di Roy, and two other unnamed adjuchas while attacking the latter. After Grimmjow damaged Di roy and killed the two unknowns from the group, Shawlong suggested that Grimmjow lead their group in their quest to evolve into vasto lordes, offering to follow him as their "king" should he accept. When Shawlong realized that their evolution could go no further, he asked Grimmjow to "devour" them, which in context referred to only a piece of them being eaten. Grimmjow, calling them cowards, did as asked. When they were all turned into Arrancar by Aizen, the five acted as Grimmjow's Fracción. Synopsis Arrancar arc Grimmjow is first introduced scolding Ulquiorra Schiffer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future, and, to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake", leads his Fracción to Karakura Town in an unauthorized mission to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure. While his team is defeated, Grimmjow himself is able to defeat Ichigo with relative ease, only suffering injury from Ichigo's desperate black Getsuga Tenshō attack. Kaname Tōsen interrupts and brings Grimmjow back to be punished. When Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow, Kaname severs and incinerates Grimmjow's arm so he would be demoted. During the next invasion, which Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on, Grimmjow tracks down and fights Ichigo once more. Ichigo's newly-gained Vizard powers give him the upper hand at first, but his inexperience with his new powers and inability to maintain the mask for long lengths of time leads to his defeat. Shinji Hirako arrives to rescue him, proving more than a match for the injured Grimmjow. Before Grimmjow releases his true form, Grimmjow is forced into retreat by Ulquiorra before a victor can be decided. Hueco Mundo arc Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and kills Luppi to regain his rank once she finishes. After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow makes Orihime heal Ichigo so they can battle once more. During the battle, Grimmjow releases his true form and proves to be on par with Ichigo despite his Vizard powers. He is about to kill Ichigo but after hearing Orihime beg for him to not get hurt anymore, Ichigo deftly catches Grimmjow's punch without looking, and slashes his shoulder. Grimmjow gets up after this and impales Ichigo in the stomach. He then uses his most powerful attack, but the battle still ends in his defeat. Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but Nnoitra Jiruga strikes him down. Nnoitra tries to finish off Grimmjow, but Ichigo protects the latter. His current fate is unknown, but many fans presume he is alive, due to the fact that he survived Ichigo's earlier attack, while others presume that he was killed by Nnoitra's unprovoked strike. Either way he could easily be healed by Orihime. Powers & Abilities Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada, making him the sixth most powerful arrancar under Aizen's control. Aside from his Zanpakutō, he has demonstrated no unique personal abilities, but makes liberal use of the generic Hollow abilities, such as: Enhanced Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power.Bleach manga; chapter 204, pages 6-7. Cero, which he fires from his palm, when in combat. In the anime it is commonly colored red. Grimmjow also has the ability to fire one Cero from each hand. It is unclear whether this is a unique ability Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use the Espada-exclusive attack, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal cero. In order to fire it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō. Grimmjow's Gran Ray Cero is colored blue in the anime. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from his palm. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is fairly powerful for his rank, able to at the very least fight on par with and subdue Ulquiorra, two ranks higher than he. Sonido Master Zanpakutō .Bleach manga; chapter 281, page 6. His Zanpakutō's guard resembles a crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. *'Resurrección': his release command for his Zanpakutō is , referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakuto he says grind while raking his hand over the blade. After releasing his Zanpakutō, Grimmjow's appearance becomes feline and predatory, taking on features such as jagged teeth, clawed hands, paws for feet,Bleach manga; chapter 281, page 8-9. and a tail that can be used as a powerful whip.Bleach manga; chapter 282, page 13. His hair becomes long and flowing, and his eye markings enlarge, extending to the tips of his ears, which also become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of crown on his forehead. His clothing changes to a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Hollow form. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Speed/Enhanced Agility': Complimenting to his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animal-like agility and movement to match. :*'Enhanced Power': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. :*'Shockwaves': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air. :*'Darts': He can also fire a large number of explosive "darts" from his elbows with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. :* : Ability to create long energy claws from his fingertips, which is his strongest attack. Fracción * is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' Fraccion. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Numeros. He was killed by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' Fraccion. He was killed by Ikkaku Madarame. * is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as well as a member of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' Fraccion. He was killed by Renji Abarai. * or D-Roy as he is also known, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' Fraccion. He is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. * is a fat, silent Arrancar, in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's Fraccion. He is killed by Rangiku Matsumoto. Appearances in other media Grimmjow is a playable character in several different Bleach games, and also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings. Quotes *"Grind, Pantera!" *Ichigo"Don't disappoint me Shinigami!" *"Nnoitra...you bastard..." *"I am...I am the king!" *Ulquiorra"I'll teach him what happens when you steal someone else's prey." *Luppi"Later, ex-number six!" Trivia *Grimmjow was recently voted the 4th most popular Bleach character in the latest Shonen Jump polls after receiving 4987 votes. *In a recent issue of Shonen Jump, Tite Kubo said Grimmjow's name stems from Nicholas Grimshaw, an architect. *Grimmjow has a lot of traits similar to the protagonist in Tite Kubo's other serial, Zombie Powder. In particular, his released form greatly resembles him, and his pose on the cover of Volume 24 is strikingly similar to the first Zombie Powder volume cover. *Grimmjow claimed to have kept the scar from his initial fight with Ichigo, however, when he got it it was slanted and when he was shown later it was straight. *In Bleach: Shattered Blade, Grimmjow can fire up to 6 Bala blasts at once. It is unknown if he can do this in the manga or anime. *The Anime shows Grimmjow's cero to be red in color, but the video games show both his cero and his bala to be blue. This was later fixed so they were always blue. Notes and references Navigation Jeagerjaques Jeagerjaques Jeagerjaques